SpongeBob And Squidward
by PIGLATYPUS
Summary: "Cinta adalah sarana untuk memahami dua jiwa. Ia bukan kata yang datang dari bibir dan lidah yang membawa hati bersama-sama. Tidak ada yang lebih besar dan suci daripada apa yang diucapkan mulut. Dia memancarkan jiwa kita, bisikan hati kita. Dan membawa keduanya bersama-sama" -Kahlil Gibran. MyungJong FF


**Author : piglatypus**

**Cast : Lee Sungjong (infinite) & Kim Myungsoo / L (infinite)**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, BoyXBoy, shounen-ai, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ MBAK/MAS BRO!**

**A/n : fict Myungjong pertama saya *nangis terharu* sebenernya cerita ini mau saya siapin buat pair SasuNaru, tapi berhubung saya masih ga berani di fandom Naruto karna kemampuan saya cemen, jadilah saya bikin cerita ini MyungJong. Kalo ngga suka sama pair ini silahkan ngga usah baca.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Pemuda itu mengetuk pintu kamar barunya sambil menenteng tas dan membawa kopernya. Namanya Lee Sungjong, siswa baru dari Woolim Senior High School. Sekitar dua minggu yang lalu ia lulus dari Gwangju Junior High School dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di sekolah ini. Dan sekolah itu bersistem asrama, jadi ini memudahkan siswanya dalam belajar.

Tak lama pintu diketuk, seorang pemuda lain membuka pintunya dan menatap sinis Sungjong. "Kau siapa?" tanya pemuda itu tanpa basa-basi. Sungjong yang menyadari itu segera membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dan berkata, "Ah, Selamat pagi. Namaku Lee Sungjong, aku datang dari Gwangju. Panggil saja Sungjong. Baru kemarin aku diterima di sekolah ini. Kyuhyun-sonsaengnim yang memberitahuku jika ini adalah kamarku. Salam kenal dan mohon bimbingannya." tutur Sungjong sambil kembali ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Hn, masuklah!" Jawab pemuda itu sambil membuka pintunya lebih lebar. Sungjong tersenyum kemudian berterimakasih telah menyambutnya dengan baik (ini menurut Sungjong, namun menurutku penyambutan seperti itu kurang sopan benar?)

"Kau bisa tidur di ranjang bawah. Taruh pakaianmu di lemari kuning. Lemari yang berwarna hitam itu punyaku. Disitu ada kamar mandi..." kata pemuda itu sambil menunjuk beberapa tempat.

"...dan lagi, aku adalah seniormu. Jadi bertingkahlah sopan kepadaku. Mengerti?" lanjut pemuda bermanik kelam itu sambil menatap sinis Sungjong. Sungjong yang pada dasarnya bodoh dan tidak terlalu peka, tidak dapat menafsirkan tatapan itu sendiri.

"Baik sunbae!" seru Sungjong sambil membuat pose hormat kepada senior yang belum diketahui namanya ini.

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku mau cari makan dulu. Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah membuka kotak itu. Jika kau melakukannya, aku takkan segan untuk menghajarmu!" sesaat kemudian senior Sungjong segera meraih jaket dan topi yang tergantung di belakang pintu.

"T-tunggu!" cegah Sungjong, seniornya itu hanya menoleh dan menatapnya seolah berkata 'Apa lagi?'

"Aku belum tau namamu, sunbae."

"Myungsoo, Kim Myungsoo." jawab senior Sungjong yang sudah diketahui bernama Myungsoo itu sambil membuka pintu dan pergi meninggalkan Sungjong sendirian di ruan meter ini.

Sungjong menghela nafas panjang, kemudian ia menaruh tas dan kopernya. Segera ia menaruh barang-barang yang ada dalam tas dan kopernya ke lemari. Dengan cengiran lebarnya ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kopernya. Kemudian dengan cepat ia menempelkan 'sesuatu' itu di dinding kasurnya. Saat semua itu selesai, cengiran Sungjong semakin lebar.

Kembali ia mengambil sesuatu dalam kopernya. Nampaknya ini sedikit berbeda. Benda itu adalah sebuah bingkai berwarna kuning dan sebuah foto di dalamnya. Dalam foto tersebut ada dua orang anak laki-laki yang sedang berfoto diantara badut Spongebob. Anak laki-laki yang sedikit lebih besar itu adalah Sungjong. Saat itu ia berumur 10 tahun. Dan yang satu lagi adalah Lee Sungjae, adik Sungjong satu-satunya. Sungjong menatap sendu foto itu, ia merindukan adiknya yang sudah lama meninggal.

Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah bingkai lagi, namun kali ini lebih kecil. Itu adalah foto orangtua Sungjong yang ada di Gwanju.

"Aku merindukan kalian semua." ucap Sungjong begitu lirih sambil memeluk kedua bingkai foto itu. Saat ia puas, ia menaruh kedua bingkai itu di atas laci kecil di sebelah kasur susun yang ada di pojok ruangan.

.

* * *

.

Myungsoopun segera kembali ke asrama saat perutnya sudah kenyang. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah kasur, bantal, dan guling kesayangannya. Ya, ia mengantuk setelah memakan beberapa porsi besar ia memasuki kamar asramanya, betapa kagetnya ia saat nuansa kamarnya berubah. Yang awalnya begitu suram, gelap, dan didominasi oleh warna hitam. Kini warna kuninglah yang menginvasi kamar ini. Myungsoo masuk ke kamarnya lebih jauh, sebelumnya ia sudah menutup pintu kamarnya. Di ranjang bawah terdapat foto-foto miniatur kartun Spongebob yang tertempel di dinding ranjang. Sprei ranjang bawah yang awalnya berwarna putih kini telah berganti warna menjadi kuning nanas yang begitu ceria.

'Pasti ini ulah bocah itu' pikir Myungsoo. Tak lama setelah ia memikirkan hal itu, sang empunya keluar dari kamar mandi. Sepertinya ia baru selesai mandi.

"Heh bocah, kau yang melakukan ini semua?" tanya Myungsoo yang kemudian dijawab anggukan oleh Sungjong.

"Sunbae tidak suka ya? Jika begitu akan kuganti kembali." ucap Sungjong dengan polosnya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku belum terbiasa dengan warna kuning sebanyak ini." Sungjongpun mengangguk mendengar penuturan Myungsoo.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, ini sudah malam." Myungsoopun menaiki ranjang atas dan segera melepas jaket dan topi yang ia kenakan. Dengan entengnya ia menaruh kedua benda itu di sisi lain ranjangnya dan mulai tidur. Sungjong menengok Myungsoo yang sudah tidur, ia sedikit berjinjit saat melihatnya. Ia mengambil topi dan jaket Myungsoo kemudian menggantungnya di belakang pintu.

Sungjong segera naik ke ranjangnya lalu mematikan lampu. "SELAMAT TIDUR!"

"Berisik!" bentak Myungsoo sambil melemparkan bantalnya ke arah Sungjong yang berada di bawahnya. Sialnya bantal itu mengenai kepalanya.

"Aw!" Sungjongpun memekik.

"Cepat tidur bocah!"

.

* * *

.

Hari ini hari pertama Sungjong masuk sekolah. Kelas Myungsoo -roommate-nya- ada di gedung sebelah. Dan ada fakta baru yang didapat Sungjong pagi ini, yaitu seorang Kim Myungsoo adalah senior 1 tingkat di atasnya. Dengan kata lain Myungsoo sudah kelas 2.

Sungjong mengeratkan tas punggungnya sambil menatap beberapa siswa baru. Ada yang bertampang culun, brandalan, biasa-biasa saja, dan ada yang berisik. Sungjongpun hanya melihat mereka sekilas, kemudian ia mencari namanya di papan pengumuman. Kelas sepuluh dua.

Segera Sungjong mencari kelas yang bernama 'sepuluh dua' itu. Tak sulit untuk menemukannya memang. Namun saat Sungjong masuk, semua pasang mata tertuju pada Sungjong. Sungjong yang bingung hanya berkata, "Selamat pagi!" sambil tersenyum riang.

Tiba-tiba siswa yang duduk paling depan sendiri ambruk, ia pingsan. Sungjong yang mengetahui itu langsung menolong siswa malang itu. Ternyata dia mimisan juga.

Saat Sungjong berusaha membopong siswa itu, ia malah terhuyung dan jatuh bersama anak pingsan itu. "Siapapun tolong aku." pinta Sungjong pada siapapun di kelas itu. Bagaimana tidak, posisi Sungjong saat ini ditibani oleh siswa tadi. Tubuh siswa itu cukup berat. Kira-kira dua kali lipat berat tubuh Sungjong saat ini.

Kemudian ada seorang siswa yang berbaik hati menolong mengangkat siswa itu dan membawanya ke UKS. Sepeninggal kedua siswa tadi, kelas menjadi hening. Semua sorot mata kembali tertuju pada Sungjong dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Entah karena bodoh atau apa, Sungjong malah memeriksa bau badannya. Wangi kok, pikir Sungjong. Sesaat setelah itu salah satu siswa menghampiri Sungjong dan berkata, "Nona, ini adalah sekolah khusus untuk anak laki-laki. Kau mungkin salah masuk sekolah. Sekolah khusus anak perempuan ada di seberang jalan situ. Mungkin kau butuh bantuan, mari kuantar." ucap anak laki-laki itu sambil meraih lengan Sungjong.

"HOOOI!" anak laki-laki lain berteriak mengagetkan seluruh isi kelas itu. "Jangan coba-coba menyentuh incaranku! Aku yang pertama kali melihatnya!" lanjut anak laki-laki itu.

"Siapa cepat dia dapat, bodoh! Sebaiknya kita segera pergi nona. Orang bodoh ini agak stress jika melihat perempuan cantik sepertimu."

Perempuan?

Cantik?

Oh ayolah Sungjong, sejak tadi mereka menganggapmu seorang perempuan. Kenapa kau tidak sadar sih?

Kening Sungjong berkedut. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan muncul sebuah aura hitam di sekitar Sungjong.

"Ada apa denganmu nona?" tanya anak laki-laki tadi.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

"Nona katamu?" tanya Sungjong untuk memastikan apa yang ia dengar adalah suatu kebenaran.

"Ya, ada yang salah?"

"AKU LAKI-LAKI!"

"A-apa?!" ucap semua siswa yang ada di kelas itu.

"PERLU BUKTI HAH?!" tantang Sungjong, dengan cepat Sungjong menyingkapkan seragam sekolahnya ke atas dan memperlihatkan dadanya yang rata. Tidak menonjol dan tidak empuk.

Semuanya menatap heran dada itu. Bagaimana bisa, pikir mereka masing-masing. Setelah itu Sungjong segera menurunkan seragamnya dan merapikannya lagi kemudian menghampiri satu bangku kosong di pojok kanan. Ada seorang siswa juga disana.

Saat Sungjong duduk disana tiba-tiba siswa sebangkunya ini bertanya, "Jadi, kau serius seorang laki-laki." Sungjong menatap sinis siwa di sebelahnya ini. "Apa perlu aku menunjukkan isi celana dalamku padamu huh?" tantang Sungjong lagi.

"T-tidak! Tidak perlu!"

.

* * *

.

Sungjong memasuki kamar asramanya dengan wajah lelah. Bagaimana bisa di hari pertama ia sekolah, semua orang menyangkanya perempuan. Apalagi waktu Sungjong ke kantin, bahkan tadi ada kakak kelasnya yang secara terang-terangan memegang bokongnya. Karena merasa dilecehkan, Sungjongpun menampar pipi kakak kelasnya dan berkata, "Aku masih normal!" kemudian ia kembali ke kelas dengan hati dongkol.

"Kudengar kau sudah jadi primadona di hari pertamamu sekolah." Tiba-tiba Myungsoo datang dan melepas seragamnya. Tidak, hanya bagian atas aja yang ia lepas.

"Tidak! Siapa bilang?!" sungut Sungjong.

"Kau tau, bahkan temanku saja sampai naksir kepadamu." tiba-tiba wajah Sungjong kembali cerah saat mendengar perkataan Myungsoo.

"Siapa sunbae? Apakah dia cantik? Kenalkan aku padanya!"

"Dia laki-laki." jawab Myungsoo singkat, padat, dan langsung memukul telak Sungjong.

"Dia g-gay?" tanya Sungjong dengan hati-hati.

"Awalnya tidak, tapi saat dia melihatmu, dia langsung menyukaimu. Kasian sekali dia. Kau jadi minta kukenalkan padanya?"

"Tidak!"

"Ya sudah, tapi kurasa kalian cocok kok."

"Sunbae apa-apaan sih?!"

"Kalau kau mau nomor hpnya, aku punya"

"Tidak perlu!" ucap Sungjong kesal kemudian ia menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Berkali-kali ia menggumamkan kata 'menyebalkan' namun dapat didengar Myungsoo dengan jelas. Myungsoo yang mengetahui itu hanya bisa tertawa puas melihat reaksi teman sekamarnya yang baru. Sepertinya Myungsoo mulai menyukai Sungjong. Tapi bukan 'suka' dalam artian yang itu ya.

"Sebaiknya kau ganti bajumu." ucap Myungsoo setelah ia puas menertawakan Sungjong. Sungjongpun segera menyingkirkan bantal dari kepalanya dan berdiri. Ia tidak mau menatap wajah orang menyebalkan itu (Myungsoo). Cepat-cepat ia melepas seragamnya dan hanya meninggalkan boxer yang menggantung di pinggulnya.

Myungsoo menatap punggung Sungjong. 'Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar seperti perempuan, liat saja punggungnya yang kecil itu, pinggangnya juga seperti perempuan, hanya saja ia tidak punya dada yang besar.' batin Myungsoo sambil membayangkan Sungjong jika mempunyai dada besar.

Tiba-tiba Sungjong sudah memakai kaus berwarna kuning dan celana tiga perempat warna abu-abu. "Hei, yang tadi itu cuma bercanda." kata Myungsoo tiba-tiba. Sungjong menatap Myungsoo yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Sungjong tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar (terkesan memaksa), sedikit menakutkan memang lalu ia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah bisa benar-benar marah pada seseorang." ucap Sungjong dengan nada sedikit pelan.

"Apa lagi terhadap sunbae yang notabene adalah teman sekamarku. Nanti kalau aku marah pada sunbae, siapa yang mau kuajak bicara?" lanjut Sungjong sambil tersenyum kembali.

Myungsoo tersenyum, "Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama!" jawab Sungjong dengan suaranya yang tiba-tiba melengking.

Baiklah, Myungsoo sepertinya harus menebalkan kupingnya mulai saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, suara Sungjong yang terlalu ceria dan cempreng itu sekarang mulai mengganggunya.

.

.

TBC

* * *

REVIEWNYA DITUNGGU :*


End file.
